


The Implications of a Smile

by kz109



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kz109/pseuds/kz109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuk just really likes the way Leo smiles. Enough for him to make a small game out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Implications of a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> An old work I've done, but realised I've never posted here *O* enjoy!

Taekwoon’s smile.

It was- if not more, as much of a phenomenon as the enigma that is Taekwoon himself.

A smile, simple to the very core yes, yet somehow a quality possessed by Taekwoon that could completely captivate a sea full of fans.

It absolutely fascinated Hyuk how they could all be grinning, teeth and might, with all but their hearts on their sleeves; but no one would bat an eyelash. Yet as soon as the corners of Taekwoon’s mouth so much as moves, he would steal the show.

 

It had started off as a game for Hyuk, a simple well-kept pleasure.

A game the other members were a part of but had no clue they were in it or knew of its existence. No idea that they were rivals in a contest to who could make Taekwoon smile more.

 

Hyuk would mentally tally scores every day.

Hakyeon would always be in the negatives, which wasn’t surprising considering how annoying the man could be, with his persistent, nagging nature and whatnot. Naturally Taekwoon would frown in his presence.

Wonsik would always be placed second to last merely for the fact that he wasn’t particularly concerned about making the others smile, complacent with giving that role to Hakyeon or Jaehwan and just following along for that matter.

Hongbin though, could do something as small as forcing Taekwoon to do a heart with him and it would grace him with an embarrassed smile from the man, a quality Hyuk envied.

Jaehwan though had to be Hyuk’s biggest rival even if the man had not known it. Jaehwan in his eccentric and comedic glory, naturally made jokes and silly gags to brighten member’s days. And though they were not made with the intention to solely make Taekwoon laugh, Hyuk would still find Taekwoon smiling to himself regardless, probably assuming no one was paying attention to his obvious amusement, the sheer absurdity of Jaehwan’s jokes making him smile.

 

And at first, it became an addiction. The kind of natural obsession a kid would develop when trying to beat a high score.  
The small delight in the fact that he was 2 points ahead, or the thrills in how far he could push Taekwoon to his limits in order to make the man grin.

(Trying to unbutton Taekwoon’s shirt at fan signings. Placing Taekwoon’s hand on top of his. Or saying something cheeky that Taekwoon would always, for some reason, forgive and return with an amused smile)

 

But somehow along the way it changed.

 

He no longer forced himself to do cute and silly things in favour of one-upping his hyungs or simply to get a rise out of Taekwoon. But somewhere along the line his purpose to play the game, morphed into this effortless desire to just want to make the other man happy.

He just really liked the way Taekwoon smiled.

 

He liked all of the different smiles Taekwoon had. Would tuck them safely in his memories like old photographs to an album. It was merely a bonus when said smiles were caused by his doing.

He likes the small, but bashful tug of Taekwoon lips when someone unintentionally compliments or praises him.

Likes the embarrassed grins and exasperation every time he’s forced to do something cute or out of his comfort zone.

He even likes the not-so innocent smiles Taekwoon secretly keeps to himself, the sort of pleased smirks whenever a member was getting punished on variety shows.

Hyuk also likes the soft, tender smiles Taekwoon reserves for little kids and animals. The kind of contentment a caring father would have towards thier children, which happened when kids would visit their fan signings. Or the delight in his gaze when he would watch stray cats loiter around their dorm building.

Hyuk especially likes the smiles directed towards him. The small grins and the biting of his lower lip. The look of amusement or sometimes incredulity in Taekwoon’s eyes. The usual accompanied ruffle of Hyuk’s hair or a hand at back of his nape when Hyuk’s done or said something particularly cheeky. Hyuk liked these one’s a lot.

But this one.

This smile has to be Hyuk’s favourite.

It was a new smile, Hyuk notes with refreshing fascination. A smile Taekwoon had been doing often these days but had only ever been directed and reserved for him. It was a kind of smile left unguarded, the type that can only come about when there were no fans or cameras around to please with forced interactions.

And so, Hyuk treasures these ones a little bit more.

It always appeared when they were alone together-- on the airplane seated next to each other, overseas sharing a hotel room, or simply at the dorm like right now.

And Hyuk wouldn't really say anything particular, not anything that he would take notice of anyways. Always small and insignificant things like a funny comment about Ravi’s face expression today, a compliment about Taekwoon’s dancing or even just rambling on about craving ddeokbokki.

But somehow it would always set it off.

Taekwoon would turn to him silently, lips stretching into a soft smile as his hand would find purchase on the nape of Hyuk's neck (a gesture that Hyuk’s always secretly enjoyed).

Taekwoon’s would then peer up at him, eyes gazing fondly, kindling with a kind of tenderness he’s never seen from the man before. Taekwoon would stay silent with pleased contentment and something unreadable flittering behind his eyes. The hand at Hyuk’s nape would thumb at the skin there gently and Hyuk would try hard not to think about the implications of a fluttering heart and a twisting stomach-- not right now at least.

Because Hyuk just wants to savour these moments.

Moments he doesn't quite understand, but he thinks he will-- eventually.

So for now he grins, bold and whole-heartedly and just hopes for some reason, Taekwoon likes his smiles just as much as he does to his.


End file.
